Guild:Prism LGBTQA (Caretaker NA)
LGBT Multi-Gaming (Lesbian, Gay, Bi, Transexual, Tranvestite, Ambiguous, Questioning, Queer and Allies) Community who just so happen to kick ass. Who we are... We're a diverse group of gamers who take interests in various games. Currently our interests are: - FFXIV: ARR - WildStar - EverQuest Next We pride ourselves on being a community who places the members first, the game second. We will have another Guild set up for the Dominion side. This will provide more space for Alts (as you are limited to six toons per server). The name will be "Dark Crystal" which is located on Realm: StormTalon. We support our growing community and the friendships we make thru a guild site (see guild info box to the right) and a private FaceBook Group plus an active TeamSpeak Server. Our History Once upon a time there was this kid who wanted to be king. He was a sly lil minx who told all manner of lies to get his way. Long story short, we killed him and took over his kingdom. The Charter Prism - An LGBTQ and Ally Community. Mission Statement: Together, we create a safe respectful environment for LGBTQA people and their friends, build friendships, foster team work and enhance the social experience of the various games we play. Leadership: We strive to lead by example. We aren't perfect but we do our best. We make decisions based on communication with most of Prisms's community. That doesn't mean we'll always decide something that you an individual totally agree with, as our choices and decisions are guided by the opinions and goals of the community as a whole. We use the mission statement above to shape the general experience as we proceed as a community while the game grows and evolves. Guidelines: These should not have to appear as rules, this should be common sense, we expect our members to have the maturity and emotional intelligence to understand these basic concepts: -To treat each other with respect. That said sometimes someone might rub you the wrong way, we suggest you talk about it with them, not talk about them. We are a very diverse group, from every region of the U.S. and the world. We are as ethnically diverse as we are neurologically. Everyone has something to bring to the community, respect our differences, as they make us great. -Help out. This can be as simple as asking if others want to run an instance with you that you already planned on running. There are of course myriad ways to help each other and the community. -Try to keep your cool. You represent us, as LGBTQ and as a guild of players in game. Try not to totally lose it on PUGs when a run doesn't go your way. -Use your resources. Protect your fellow guild-mates and yourself by reporting homophobic/sexist/racist behavior when players you encounter in the game give you or others grief. -Ask for help. We're here to play together. If you can't get through something call out. If that doesn't work post on a forum thread, or put in a short message on the Guild window, send a tell to an officer or leader for help. -Use of RMT (Real Money Traders) is prohibited by the game as well as the company. If a member is found to be buying gil with real money, we will discharge them and report them to game admin in order to protect ourselves from repercussions. Tags: GLBT GLAAD GAY LBGT LGBTQ TRANSGENDER ALLY ALLIED LGBTQA QUEER LESBIAN TRANSVESTITE